Vidalia's Secret
by Lugrak
Summary: Amethyst finally learns a secret story behind the Vidalia's slippers.


Author's note.

I love the dynamic those two have and thought up something like this. The idea is little silly and I gave it a silly style and am bit embarrassed now, but whatever. I also wanted to write Amethyst response, but I decided it's already long enough.

Thanks.

* * *

\- So hey, what's the story with slippers? – Said violet blob of gem flesh without moving a single marshmallow of its body. Soft light shining through the window behind engulfed her in the brilliant shine and gave her smooth surface a delicate glow.

– I mean you can tell me. – She still did not fidget. With ease that came only with repetition and with eyes trained on single spot she stood motionless. And, the spot started blushing.

\- Let's just say it was an… unconventional day. – Embarrassment reared its head from within her chest and crept on her cheeks in flash of crimson red. And, even if it took only a spell before she shook the mountain of onion shaped hair and spoke, clearly half mocking her friend, the purple blob noticed. Amethyst cared.

– But hey, if you want the details of how I and Yellowtail bang go ahead. – With a smirk in her voice Vidalia laid her bait and cast a net at the still, still Gem. But the gibberish looking creature in front of her seemed suspicious and with air of eye rolling and "I don't care" she moved not a drop as she said.

– Yeah, pass. I've seen it all. Though this doesn't seem to be about Fishtail, eh? – A hand came down equipped with brush and fingers holding it in a tight grip traced across the canvas sheet elaborate arcs. It rose again, and then descended leaving a mark where it had landed, Vidalia's gaze guiding its path with steady grip and trembling hand.

– I mean, you're really defensive whenever I ask you about it. – She stopped mid strike for just a beat still, long enough for simple sigh, but then retreated to rest the brush leaving its mission well, uncompleted. Age wrinkled face just shut her eyes, massaged her temples and slid her rump a little lower onto her chair. She was exhausted as one could tell.

– Look Vi, you don't have to… - The message clear was interfered, still would not change words that will appear in couple lines had it been heard. Vi interrupted with a grim stare, a „be what may", "whatever hell" or other lines that would have chilled the room in flash had they appeared. But what was worse than anger still, was resignation that sapped her will.

\- Yeah I'll tell you. Can't keep it down forever I guess. – And even though she said she would, silence that stretched was proof enough for little blob that this was not a topic light for her dear friend. Still she respected her, and knew for sure she meant her words. She waited long or not at all, with mood as thick, and broken clock showing the two for every meal keeping its hands forever still. It could be months it could be minute. But then, just when she reached her limit, of patient waiting, her friend did speak, and her words rang.

– I wore them on a day I first realized I was in love with woman. – They rang so soft with so much force that gem had blobbed back to its form. This would for sure come as surprise for the old woman who, in her time, had rarely seen Amethyst change in silent way.

– Woah, when was that? I mean you are with Yellowtail, does he know? – Vi was abashed just for a bit, but then the words had hit her ear. The mature concern of dearest friend was not how she remembered gem. Fun, loving, carefree a bit too much that was the memory snaps of life with gem and they were just, not this loving, kind and subdued girl. Well, one does forget what is important; that was her guess at any rate.

– Oh, it was a long time ago. Back when I started going out with him. – And just like that her groove was back. She knew her friend, she realized that they might have changed and this was fact, but what's important is underneath and the gem's shown that this unique, amazing traits were not destroyed, rather polished.

– He took it well actually. He just wanted to know if I love him too. – Her smile grew a sheepish way, but still was warm and filled with care. Amethyst still listened intently even though the answer seemed obvious to her already, she could easily see on the face of her old friend the reason this memory held. This coming out to her boyfriend could not be easy in any way, and being met with love, acceptance and even though everyone else deemed her reckless.

– And me being in here means I did. And, I still do I guess. – Reckless and loose those hurtful words would echo often behind her back or if they lacked a tact or simply were direct enough straight to her face they would enact their hurt and anger and "righteous" wrath. Amethyst never could understand why the decision of her dear friend that would not affect in any way those who would talk caused such a hate. They should be glad, helpful and kind she was after all a mother with a child. Amethyst pushed those thoughts away, she knew if knew it well she would not sway those drowned in bile, she should ignore and live her life and support friends with all she got.

– Ha, guess Yellowtail is actually lot cooler then he seems. So who was the lucky lady? – This was the moment, Vidalia knew, that she would need to tell the truth. A drop of dread and nervous sweat would mar her face if she would fret, but she did not. She was as calm as a big storm moments before it hit the shore. With hands relaxed, voice clear and steady she knew that she was ready.

– Well. It was you actually.


End file.
